Blood Homecoming
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Saya awakens up 25 years earlier than she's supposed to, and decides to take her own life but someone stops her.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes burst open. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. Her body felt like led. She lifted up her arms but the refused to move. She closed her eyes and then took several deep breaths and tried again. When she finally succeeded she started to search the darkened room, she cleared her throat.

"Hello is someone there!"

There was no answer. She gripped the coffin's sides and attempted to pull herself out, but thudded back inside. She let out a soft ow and sat back up to try again, but only landed back inside. She groaned and tried again. After several more attempts she finally managed to get herself out. She fell onto the floor causing sparks of pain throughout her body.

"Dammit!"

She crawled till she felt the cooling cement. She let out a sigh in relief and started to get up. She started to feel dizzy as she attempted to walk only causing her to sway. She slammed up against the wall causing intense pain in her hip. She let out a large scream and started to slowly walk. Each step for her was agonizing She felt she was wearing a huge armored suit. The heaviness caused her to crush to the ground. She sighed and crawled around trying to find in exit. Her finally adjusted when suddenly felt an hardness on a doorframe. She held onto the wall and slowly got up. Before she could fall back to the ground she pushed the door open and fell to the ground. She found the another wall and pulled herself back up. She slowly walked up the stairs. When she finally reached to reveal a dead end. She screamed in anger and pounded her fists on the wall.

"SOMEBODY HELP! I'M TRAPPED! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She shouted.

She stopped shouting when she noticed a tiny ray of sunlight entered the room. She crouched down and peered at the crack, and then she brushed her finger over it. She used all her strength and pushed the door open. She was thrust into complete brightness. She covered her face to block the attacking sunlight. When her eyes adjusted she put her arms down and looked at the horizon that was a moral of purples, pinks, and blues. A few feet in front of her was a cement rail when looked down showed dozens of lush greenery. She could hear the hum of the oceans waves. She closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the salty air.

She couldn't help but start smiling. She been sleeping for so long, she felt that every time she woke up she felt reborn. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. She few minutes later she opened them and started to walk.

She kept struggling to keep her balance; she lifted her arms to balance herself to keep from falling. She faced forward unaware of the pebble that laid beneath her feet. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists and tried to get back up. She slowly started walking but she tripped again and landed on a stair railing. Air escaped from her lungs as she collapsed back to the ground. Her eyes began to water.

_Don't worry, Saya. You can do this!_

She stopped crying and reached up for the rail. She used the rest of her physical strength and pulled. She leaned over the railing, letting out labored breaths. When her breathing slowed, she held onto the railing and started to descend down.

….

Saya kept walking trying to ignore the whispers and stares. She refused to look back and keep her eyes glued forward. She could feel the heat of their stares price her back. Some people were pointing while others were gathered around and whispering. She heard a conversation going on between a group of highschool boys as she was passing by.

"Hey who's the chick?" One whispered.

"I wonder what she's wearing? It's it some sort of strange cosplay?" Went another.

"Yeah right! There's no convention in town! She looks kinda like she stepped out of the victorian area." The third boy remarked.

"Who cares! She's hot!" Exclaimed the last one.

Saya angrily ignored the group of boys who then started comparing her to Angelina Jolie. She walked further. When she saw a group of women exiting from a store. Their hands piled with shopping bags. Her eyes widened when she noticed the one in the middle. She quickly turned to head in the opposite direction, but it was too late.

"Saya?" The girl whispered.

She started to walk faster.

The girl hurried after her. "Saya, wait! It's me Karoi!"

She walked faster.

"Saya! Please wait!"

She started into a run. Wind blew through her dark hair. She panted as her bare feet pounded into the cement. She kept running refusing to look back at her once close friend. Karoi started to get closer as she was about to grab Saya's shoulder, Saya sprinted faster causing only her fingertips to brush.

"I'm so sorry, Karoi." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. She stopped when she felt she reached a safe distance, and glanced back.

Karoi stood there. Stunned by what just happened. Her friends managed to finally catch up. The two, both reviled stopped and started to catch their breaths.

"Karoi," One girl panted. "Why'd you run off like that?"

Karoi quickly wiped away her tears while her other friend wrapped a comforting arm around her. The girl asked her if she was okay. Kaori softly replied yes. The girl who ran out of breath made a joke that caused Karoi to laugh. Saya kept watching as the three girls spun around and walked away. She watched as Kaori's ponytail jumped up and down. Her heart ached. She quickly closed her eyes and forced back tears. She reluctantly turned away and kept walking.

…..

Saya wasn't sure what to do? Or where to go? And people were still staring. She was also starting to become hungry. When she walked past a Ramen shop. Her stomach let out a loud growl causing eyes to wander to her. She blushed and hurried away.

When she far enough she hugged herself and started to lose herself in her thoughts.

_I can't let anyone know I'm awake. After all the terrible things I have done. I need somewhere far away. Were no one can find me. I must destroy myself, so that no one else can get hurt._

She shook herself for her thoughts. when she reached a secondhand goods shop across the street. She gave a small smile.

_Finally I can find some clothes to blend me in._

She crossed the street and slipped inside. When the door opened a tiny bell rang causing her to flinch. Her eyes widened at all the clutter that filled up the store. Toys were clumped together with cheap jewelry. Tables covered with strange objects covered in layers of dust. Dozens of clothes looked ready to burst from their closets, even the counter was cluttered. Saya started to feel claustrophobic.

She strolled around the store. Staring at all the items that were on display. She walked by a table that displayed snowglobes. She spun around when one snowglobe caught her eye. She picked it up and took a closer look. Inside the snowglobe was two little girls skating on a small pond. Saya glared into their vacant green eyes and their frozen smiles. Her eyes started to water. She pulled the snowglobe close to her.

_Don't worry Diva. I'll be with you soon._

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed a rack filled with coats. Clenching the snow globe and went over to the rack. She gently put it down on a nearby table and started her search. She saw a mirror next to her, so started to examine herself. The dress she was wearing was a soft cream and it went a little way past her knees. The dress hugged her body showing off her curves. The sleeves were made of lace that went down to her wrists. Her chest was exposed by the plunging neckline. The lace collar clung to her neck. The collar and the neckline made a triangular shape. The covered the back off her shoulders but the rest of her back remained bare. Her hair was shoulder length from growing during hibernation, and her skin was a shade longer form being out of the sun for so long.

She blushed when she suddenly noticed the cashier staring at her. She turned away from the mirror and continued to search. It took awhile but she finally found a coat long enough to hide her dress. She looked down and noticed a pair of combat boots with dirt caked around the edges. She could feel the cashier's eyes staring down her body. She quickly threw on the coat, and then put on her boots. She could imagine him undressing her. She shuddered at the thought. She quickly laced up her boots, and grabbed the snow globe and placed it gently in the coat pocket. She got up and glared at the perverted man.

he screamed in horror as he stared into her crimson eyes. She looked away and sprinted out the door.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" He shouted as the alarm around him blared.

But she disappeared around a corner.

…

She kept to the alleys. She knew it would be safer for her to go unnoticed. She had a feeling that the Red Shield was out searching for her. She shivered and borrowed herself in her coat. Her muscles ached and her legs were numb from the cold. She stopped and leaned agistment a dumpster. She rubbed her hand on her legs to warm them up. Suddenly her head started to throb. She leaned her head on the cool metal. She closed her eyes to forget the pain.

_So thirsty. How long has it been since I fed? Thirsty...so god damn thirsty. I need to satisfy my need…_

"No!" She screamed. "I won't harm anyone else."

_Blood! I need blood! Satisfy my thirst! Give me blood!_

"No!" She protested. She dug her nails into her head.

_I want blood! I want strength! I want power! Feed me!_

"No….stop it….please…" She begged. Then she collapsed to the ground. She held her head. She closed her eyes as memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of love and happiness with her family in Japan. Hagi. Fighting for the Red Shield. Slaying Chiropterans. Slaughtering people. And the a lone figure stood in front of her. Her dress was bathed in blood. Her eyes a bright blue. A twisted smile on her face.

_Kill them all Saya._

"No! You're dead! I killed you!"

_Yes. But I live on in your memories._ She chuckled. _Now why don't you drink up._

On gue a homeless man stumbled into the alley. The alley filled with his booming laughter. She stood up and head towards him. Her main had only one thing in mind. His laughter was soon replaced with hacking. His brown eyes widened when she grabbed him by the thor t and threw him up agistment the brick wall. He tried to scream but she tightened her grip causing him to gasp for air. She leaned in revealing her fangs. Behind her Diva was smiling.

_Now drink, dear sister. Be like me._

Her crimson eyes flashed in shock. She loosened her grip on the man who was now sobbing.

"No." She whispered.

"_DO IT NOW! " _Diva braked. "_DRINK HIM DRY! BE LIKE ME! THE ONE WHO MURDERED TO GET WHAT I WANTED!"_

" I said NO!" Saya screamed. "I WON'T MURDER ANOTHER HUMAN BEING!"

"_HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA. HA. Good one ,Saya." _She wiped away a tear. She leaned over into her sister's ear. "_What about all the people you slaughtered back in Vietnam." _She whispered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Saya pulled herself away and put her face in her hands. The man fell to the ground his face filled with terror. She clenched her teeth. Diva galred down at her sister.

"_Do it! Saya!" _Diva ordered.

"I won't do it!"

A sad look flashed across Diva's face. She placed her hands over her heart. Her eyes glazed with tears.

_Don't you love?_

Tears escaped Saya's face as she watched her sister disappear. She took out the snow globe and threw it. It shattered into a million pieces and scattered across the cement. Saya held her in her hands and sobbed. The man remained paralyzed. Saya noticed and she glared at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She roared.

The man whimpered and scrambled to to get up. He managed to get onto his feet and sprint off in terror. Saya collapsed back to the ground. She closed her eyes and continued to cry.

_Riku, Joel, Hagi, Dad, Mui. You're all dead because of me! i hurt you! Why? Why? Should I be able to live!_

She reached for a shard of glass. She gripped tightly causing her hands to bleed. She positioned it over her beating heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_This is for everyone I'd ever brought pain._

She stabbed. She kept stabbing. Blood spattered on the floors and walls painting it red. She stabbed harder causing her to cough up blood. She paused and stabbed harder. She screamed and did it again. More blood spattered across the walls. her face was covered with blood and tears. Blood soaked through her dress turning it scarlet. She closed her eyes and prepared for the final blow.

_I will repay everyone for the pain I caused. By eliminating my blood._

But before she could deliver the final blow a strong, muscular hand ripped the shard from her. She screamed and tried to grab the shard back from him. But his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the glass. She screamed louder and started to thrush. She screamed for the man to let her go, but his grip only tightened. She kicked his leg. His response was tightening his grip.

"Let me go!" She shouted. She thrusted some more and kicked again. It still did nothing. He covered her mouth to muffle her screaming. He leaned towards her ear.

"Saya. Stop." He ordered.

She stopped thrashing. He sighed in relief and start to loosen his grip. She put her hands together. She could still feel his breath hot in her ear. She felt falling, but the only thing preventing her from doing that is a complete stranger.

_It can't be! He's dead. He died back at the opera house._

"Saya please don't do this." The man begged.

"Your not him." She shouted. She start thrusting again and so he tightened his grip. She felt his heartbeat through his shirt. Her blood boiled. She kicked his other leg and escaped from his arms. She spun around to face her attacker. She could barely make his figure out in the dark. All she could make out was that he was tall. He stepped forward and gently cupped her cheek.

"Saya that's enough. You don't have to worry."

_It can't be._

More tears streamed down her face. The last thing she remembered were those blue eyes before she was thrust into darkness.

**Hello PurpleKillerPanda here! I hope you enjoyed Blood+ Homecoming. Is the person who found Saya who she thinks he is? I hope you stick around for the conclusion.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya. Wake up."

She abruptly sat up. Sweat ran down her neck, and noticed that she was in a tank top and seats. She searched her surroundings. There was window overlooking the city. Her dress dried with her blood layed abandoned in a corner. She noticed a cello case leaned up against the wall. She saw the man standing in the corner and screamed.

"Saya it's me." The voice said as he raced towards her.

She threw off the covers and jumped up. She grabbed the closed thing she could use for a weapon. A envelope opener. She pointed at the man. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where I' m I? Who are you! What do you want from me!?" She demanded.

He remained silent. She could barely make out his face in the dark.

"Answer me!" She roared. Stabbing the opener in the air as a threat.

"Saya, have you eaten yet?"

He walked forward. His face no longer hidden by the shadows. She paled, and she started to tremble.

"No...it...can't be...You died… I saw it happen…. I watched you die back at the opera house!" She cried and trembled harder.

"Saya," He whispered. He took by the shoulders causing her to flinch. "Your shaking." He peeled her fingers and the envelope opener crushed to the floor. He pulled her into his arms and started to stroke her hair.

Saya felt tears fill her eyes. She thought that Hagi… that he…

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Why have you awaken?"

"I...I….couldn't….sleep." She clenched his shirt.

His eyes widen. He always thought that only his blood was the only way to wake her up. To be honest when he didn't recognize her back in that alley. He believed he was just being a good samaritan, but that was then he heard her crying out Diva's name was and then he knew it was her. He sighed. He didn't care how or why she woke up. What really mattered was that she had awaken and now he can serve by her side once more.

"Well that's a surprise." He cupped her face. "I'm glad you're safe. But Saya.. forgive...for...what I'm about to do."

He pulled her back and swung his arm across her face. Saya held her reden cheek. She glared at him, but then they widen when she saw his face. His sapphire eyes were darker. His fists were clenched. His anger was so intense. _If only looks could kill._ Saya thought. He was heaving trying everything to contain his anger. Saya stood quietly still holding her swollen cheek. He forced his head down so he wouldn't have to look into her in the eye.

He began to speak. " How could you! Saya! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO LIVE! BUT INSTEAD YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS! YOU! YO- PISSED ME OF!" He stopped and took a deep breath and continued. "Saya. I have been at your service for over a hundred years! i have done everything you ever ordered. I only disobeyed you ounce. I always listened to you! Now listen to me! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY EVEN IT YOU ORDERED ME TOO! TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

He finished his rant and more breaths to calm down. He released his fists and glanced up. She stood there her eyes brimmed with tears. The room remained quiet until a sudden laughter filled the room. Saya held her stomach to stop from shaking. Hagi stood there dumbstruck.

"Saya…" He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away. She wiped her eye.

"I never..thought.. You would ever sound like that. Y-you sounded just like Kai! For a moment any way." Then her face hardened, "Hagi, you should've told me a long time ago how you felt."

"I…" He paused. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hagi.. Please don't ever use that excuse again. You! Tell me when something wrong! Even if it upsets me okay! You promise!"

"I...promise." He replied. His face still filled with melancholy.

"Jeesh'" She wiped away another tear. " You also reminded me of when you were younger. Always stubborn. No matter what I ordered you would say no, But now… I miss that about you."

His eyes widened. "You do."

She leaned agistment his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hagi. For scaring you like that."

He wrapped both his arms around her and squeezed. "I'm sorry about slapping you. You're safe now."

She sighed and clutched his shirt again, and leaned forward. Hagi closed his eyes, and felt the heat of her breath on his neck. She bit down, and he sensed that time had stopped. She pressed herself closer causing his face to redden. His mind was clouded in a field of ecstasy, but it abruptly ended when she pulled away.

She looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I'll...be..fine." He answered his face still red.

"I wonder where I'll go?"

"Yous stay here."

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yes, Saya. Why else would I have gotten this place."

"You got it for me."

"Yes." He brushed back a strand of her hair. "I'm glad you're awake."

She yawned. "Me too."

"Tried?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

He gently picked her up and carried over to the bed. He laid her down gently, but as he was about to walk away he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Sleep with me."

He felt more blood rush to his face.

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He now felt like a complete idiot.

She pulled him closer. "I don't want to sleep alone."

He smiled and laid down beside her. She laid her head upon his chest, she started to close her eyes.

"Hagi." She whispered.

"Yes, Saya. What is it?" He asked."

"Next time I go into hibernation will you be by my side like this so when I wake it can be in your arms."

He smiled at the thought of being the first one she see's when she wakes up. "As you wish, Saya. And welcome home." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**I hope you enjoyed Blood+ Homecoming. Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are respected :)**


End file.
